Lost in Translation
by HayleyBailey
Summary: "You were right, there never was a happy ending for us." Ezra attends Aria and Jake's wedding.


**Sooo I'm such a masochist. As much as I love Ezria together, I also love reading and writing angst stories. I'm also a fan of Jakria so that's why Ezra is attending their wedding instead of Jaria's or Wesria's or whoever else you people ship Aria with.  
**

* * *

**Please keep in mind that Spoby is my otp, I usually don't write/read fics for Ezra and Aria, but this came to mind when I was trying to fall asleep last night.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

Aria stared at her reflection in the mirror. Today was her wedding day, the day she dreamt of since she was a little girl. Her dress looked stunning on her and hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets and half of it was pulled back. And her makeup, which was done by Hanna, looked amazing.

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked. Aria decided on Spencer to be her maid of honor shortly after Jake proposed. The two other girls understood and were thrilled when Aria asked them to be her bridesmaids.

"I'm a little bit nervous. Excited, too." She replied with a smile. Jake and Aria dated for three years before he asked her to marry him. They had met right after her break up with Ezra, so they were on and off for the first two months. Eventually Aria realized that Jake was a great guy who she really cared about. Every second she was with him she found herself loving him a little bit more. Of course Ezra would always be her first love, and he'd always have a place in Aria's heart, but she had to accept the fact that not everything could go the way she originally planned.

She knew once Ezra found out about Malcolm that things would be different. She tried so hard to make it work, but no amount of effort would change the specifics. Ezra had a son, and their relationship would always be frowned upon since he was once her teacher.

"I understand why you are nervous, but I promise that everything will go perfectly. Remember at my wedding when you gave me a motivational speech when I was freaking out?" Spencer laughed. It was true, though. A year and a few months ago, Spencer married Toby. Of course Spencer being a Hastings and all, she wanted to make sure every part of her wedding was flawless. Aria sat her down and gave her a long talk about how it was her special day and nothing could ruin the fact that she was marrying the love of her life.

"10 minutes, sweetie." Ella walked in wearing a beautiful black dress that ended just above her knees.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "10 minutes until I get married... Wow!"

"Aria, you are sure about this, right?" Emily asked, "I mean I know you love Jake, but are you 100 percent positive that you want to marry him? If you become Jake's wife, you are pretty much ruining any chance of getting back together with Ezra."

"I'm positive. I love Ezra, and I always will. But even a love as crazy as ours could never work. Jake makes me happy and I feel safe when I'm with him."

"Good. I just want you to be happy," Emily smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Ahh! I can't believe you are getting married! Once you tie the knot, half of our group will be married women." Hanna said. The 3 girls looked at her, knowing that Hanna so desperately wanted Caleb to pop the question.

"Group hug!" They all hugged carefully, making sure not to tear any of their dresses or ruin their hair/makeup.

"Are you ready, Aria?" Byron stood at the doorway.

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna lined up with the other 2 groomsmen and the Best Man. First Hanna and Jake's friend, Derek, walked down the aisle, then Emily and Toby (who had become best friends with Jake once they were introduced), and then Spencer and Jake's brother went last.

Everyone stood when Aria entered the room. She saw Ezra looking at her, with Malcolm by his side. She smiled at him and then looked straight down the aisle where her fiance was waiting for her.

Jake didn't look nervous at all. But once he saw Aria, his face lit up. He eagerly waited for her to be face to face with him, where then they would start the ceremony.

~~~~~~~_Lost in Translation~~~~~~~_

"Can I have this dance?" Aria felt a tap on her right shoulder and immediately recognized the voice.

"Of course you can, Ezra." She smiled and walked with him to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations, by the way. It was gorgeous ceremony, and you and Jake looked very happy."

"We are," she smiled. "So how is Malcolm?"

"He's good. He said you looked like a princess when you walked down the aisle."

"Aw, I'll have to dance with him after."

"He'll enjoy that. He misses you, you know."

"I miss him too. And I also miss you. It's always nice when we can spend time together." She said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. It's just so hard to see you after we ended things and now you are married to someone else-"

"I know how you feel. But I'm glad we are on good terms. You know I will always love you, right?" She knew that she probably shouldn't have said that, but she had to.

"I know. And I'll always love you, no matter whose last name you have," he replied with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't figure things out. I'm sorry that it wasn't me you married today."

She wanted to tell him that she was in love with Jake, but Aria knew that it would only hurt him more. Instead she replied, "me too."

**Taaadaaaa. I'm sorry if you are upset that they didn't end up together. I was listening to my favourite song (All Too Well by Taylor Swift) when writing this. So it was inspired by that song. Even two people who laugh a lot, have many memories, and love each other don't always end up together unfortunately. **

**My tumblr: spobilys**

**Twitter: swiftysparks**

**-xoxox Hayley**


End file.
